User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 4- The Change
Main Plot: Kristen (Kristen walks into the the pool area) Samara: Can I help you? Kristen: Oh, is it too late to try out for swim team? Samara: No, we're just getting in season. Name and grade please? Kristen: Kristen Mendez, Sophomore. Samara: I'm Ms. Saxton. Math teacher and swim coach. Kristen: Pleasure. Samara: Come in to practice tomorrow with a swimsuit, cap and goggles. Kristen: Thanks coach. (Kristen happily leaves the pool area) Opening Sub Plot: Jayley/Aqua (Aqua comes up to Jayley's locker) Aqua: They are so gonna pay! Jayley: I hate Regina and Megan. They're mean, snobby, conceited, selfish, catty.... Aqua: Ok Jayley. Get a therapist. Jayley: If you weren't homeschooled you'd know the reality of mean girls and I'm not talkin' about the movie. Aqua: So are you saying make their faces smell like foot? Jayley: No. But we do something good. Aqua: Like? Jayley: We'll think of something (Jayley closes her locker and they walk to class) Third Plot: Traylor (At lunch) Ariana: Why do you have a crush on Jayden's ex-girlfriend? Traylor: What? Ariana: Ask her out then. Traylor: I can't it's against the friend code. Dude wise. He was in love with Lila! Ariana: Yeah. Why guy code? Traylor: That and I don't know who else I like or that you know I can't ask anyone out. Ariana: What? You're a Junior, you're 16 for crying out loud! Traylor: Shut up! Like you had a boyfriend. Ariana: So what do you mean? And yes I have one in Kindergarten. Traylor: I kinda don't know how to ask anyone out. Ariana: Oh. Traylor: I'll need you and Jayden to help you out. Ariana: Will do. Traylor: Thanks. (Traylor and Ariana fist bump) Main Plot: Kristen (In the locker rooms. Kristen is towel drying her hair. Lila approaches.) Lila: Hi. What's your name again? Kristen: Kristen Mendez. Lila: Lila Oliver. Someone told me the team doesn't want you. Kristen: What the hell? Who? Am I not a good swimmer? Lila: No you're awesome. Kristen: Lila!! Tell me! Danica: It was me bitch. (Lila turns around) Lila: Danica don't you have to be in your little bitch clique? Danica: Don't you have any trees to hug? Lila: I asked around and the team wants her. Danica: Not me. Kristen quit now! Kristen: Why? Danica: If you don't. I'm gonna make your life hell. (Danica shakes her hair and gets water on Lila and Kristen) Kristen: Hate her. Lila: Join the club. (The next day. Kristen walks in the hall with people pointing at Kristn saying "slut" Althea approaches her.) Althea: You got pregnant last year and the baby was Andrew's and you moved away to give it up?! Kristen: NO! I'm a virgin. Who said that? Danica: Slut and just so you know she had a girl. Althea: Shut up! That's so false. Kristen: That little shank! Althea: What are you gonna do? Kristen: I'll think of something since that one party's coming up. Sub Plot: Jayley/Aqua (At lunch) Aqua: A party is a great enough time to get revenge. Jayley: I know. Aqua: So? Jayley: They'll make fools of themselves. Aqua: How? Jayley: Duh. Drinks. Aqua: Punch spiking? We can't stoop to their level. Jayley: But you got into a catfight with Regina and got detention. Aqua: And Kristen tells me you drank all of Megan's latte. Jayley: And it was good. Aqua: I bet. Jayley: So are you in or out? Aqua: In! Jayley: Good. Third Plot: Traylor (Jayden goes over to Ariana and Traylor) Jayden: What's the 911? Traylor: I can't talk to girls. Jayden: But Ariana's right there. Traylor: No dummy.Ones I like as crushes. Jayden: Oh. Hey! What's your name? (Kyra turns around) Kyra: Kyra. Traylor: Kyra? That's pretty. Kyra: Thanks. Jayden: Say something else. Traylor: How about we go out sometime? Kyra: One date that's all. Pick me up at 7 for tomorrow's party. Traylor: Sure Kyra: Alright. Traylor: Good. Bye. Kyra: Later. (Kyra smiles and leaves) Jayden: See? You can talk to girls. Ariana: Where did that even come from? Traylor: I think the name Kyra, I think that's a pretty name. Jayden: And now you got a date. Traylor: Yeah! I'm the man! Jayden: I'm still top dog of the men. Traylor: Damn! Main Plot: Kristen (At the party) Kristen: Hi Danica! Danica: What do you want? Kristen: Come with me. (Kristen drags Danica somewhere private) Kristen: Ok truth or dare? Danica: Truth. Kristen: Tell me an embarrassing secret. Danica: What? Kristen: Please, you have to. Danica: Ok! I peak firstly, I threw up on my crush at summer camp when I was 10, my dad picked out my first bra, I'm still a bed wetter. Kristen: Excellent. Danica: What the hell?! You're gonna tell people? Kristen: I had to! You told the whole school I had a baby last year cause you didn't like me being on the swim team. I'm gonna let everyone at the party know. Danica: Don't do it! Kristen: Ok, but you have to deal with me being on the swim team. Danica: Ok. Kristen: And tell everyone I didn't do it with Andrew and have his baby. Danica: Fine! (Kristen walks out. Danica angrily follows) Sub Plot: Jayley/Aqua Regina: Oh lookie it's them. Megan: The lighty, the bitch and both slutty wardrobes. Jayley: You're calling me the slut? Aqua: We just wanna call a truce. (They give them drinks) Regina: Ok truce. (Regina and Megan drink then drink the other three cups from Aqua and Jayley) Regina: Whoo! Megan: Whoo! (They start dancing) Jayden: Hey Regina. Regina: Shhh! Let's have fun. (Regina dances then falls) Christian: I think you should leave. Jayden: Me? Christian: No her and her friend. They seem too tipsy to party. Megan: You aren't my mom or dad. Christian: Tyrone a little help here! (Christian picks up Regina and Tyrone picks up Megan and they drive them home) Third Plot: Traylor Traylor: Oh don't drink that. Havin' fun? Kyra: Yeah totally. Traylor: How's about we just stay friends even if you did come as my date. Kyra: I'd like that though I have to go now. Curfew. Traylor: Ok. later. Kyra: And even if we're just friends. (Kyra kisses Traylor on the cheek and leaves) (Traylor gives Ariana and Jayden a thumbs up. They thumbs up back) Main Plot: Kristen Lila: So, Kristen get your revenge. Kristen: Yeah. Althea: Yay then! Kristen: I know. Althea: Seems like mess with you and revenge comes knockin' at the door. Kristen: True facts. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts